yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Cracking with the Croods
Cracking with the Croods is the eighteenth episode of the second season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Princess Yuna and her friends goes on a trip to the Great Valley and meets the Croods and Guy when they have some fun time. Meanwhile, Prince Sunlight try to make Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers, Cal Weathers and Tex Dinoco (who are spending the night at Starlight Glimmer's castle) impress by take a ride on the Jurassic Park Responders (aka the Jurassic Park Jeeps), seeing the prehistoric creatures, dinosaurs, the Dinotrux and have a fun tour with the Jurassic Tour Vehicles. One day/The Dinoco Family are invited to Starlight Glimmer's Castle One day at the School of Friendship, Princess Yuna and her friends learned about prehistory from Sandbar as one of the best touters of the school. Then, they along with the Dinoco Family were invited to Princess Starlight Glimmer's Castle in the Great Valley. At the Golden Oak Library/Racing Practice/Going to the Great Valley At the Golden Oak Library, Yuna and her friends research about the Tyrannosaurus Rex, the Velociraptors, the Indominus Rex, the Indoraptor, the Triceratops, and all kinds of dinosaurs and other extinct animals. After researching about the prehistoric creatures, they started practicing for the upcoming race. When it was time to go to the Great Valley, Yuna and her friends climbed onboard the Mighty Bus as it take off. On the way to the Great Valley, Yuna watched the videos about how Owen Grady trains Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie when they are baby Velociraptors. Arriving at the Great Valley/In Starlight's Castle Later, Yuna and her friends had arrived at the Great Valley and the Croods, Ty-Rux, Arlo, Littlefoot, Cro, Dink, Rolf, Pterrence, and their friends greeted them along with Prince Sunlight. In Princess Starlight Glimmer's Castle, she welcomed them for a special banquet. Then, she and Prince Sunburst announced the upcoming race for Yuna and her friends. The Big Day ahead/Preparing the racetrack around the Great Valley Then, the big day is ahead as Yuna and her friends were getting ready. Meanwhile, Sunlight was making sure that the racetrack around the Great Valley is ready. Back with Yuna and her friends, they were all set for the big race. Meeting with the Croods and Guy/Arrival of the Dinoco Family Meanwhile, Sunlight was giving himself some space for a little while. Just then, the Croods came and kept him company. Soon, the Dinoco Family arrived just in time for the race. Dressed as Cavepeople/Riding on the Jurassic Park Jeeps For the special occasion, Yuna and her friends dressed themselves as cave dwellers. Meanwhile, Sunlight, his parents and the Dinoco Family got to ride on the Jurassic Park Jeeps as Yuna and her friends joined in. Yuna taming Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie/The Tour on the Jurassic Tour Vehicles After that, Yuna watched the video about how Owen Grady tamed, Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie as she does the same as he does. Just then, it was time for the tour on the Jurassic Tour Vehicles. Later, Yuna and her friends witness how uncivilized dinosaurs inhabited in the wilds. The Dinoco Family challenges the Foals and Children/The Prehistorical Race begins After riding the Jurassic Tour Vehicles, Yuna and her friends change their clothes back on and had some more fun exploring. Then, Cal Weathers challenged them to a race. Agreed, Yuna and her friends are willing to enter the race with Sunlight hoping to make his family proud of him. The Car Race around the Great Valley/A six way tie At the Starting Line, Yuna and her friends were ready enough for the race. As the Prehistorical Race begins, they raced around the Great Valley and Woollyville. Then, Yuna, Lightning, Cruz, Sunlight, Cal, and his uncle, Strip "The King" Weathers won a six way tie. Saying goodbye to the Croods and Guy/The Dinoco Family were very impressed After the race, it was time for Yuna and her friends to return to Ponyville as they say their goodbyes to the Croods and Guy. Once back home, the Dinoco Family were very impressed of Sunlight doing well at the race. Just then, the delivery of all kinds of Dinoco Oil for the vehicles in the Golden Oak Library’s vehicle room. The episode ends as Yuna and Sunlight practiced together. Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of the Croods, Guy, Ty-Rux, his pals, Rexy, Delta, Echo and Charlie. *Princess Yuna and her friends will have fun with The Croods and Guy while Prince Sunlight make Strip "The King" Weathers, Lynda Weathers, Cal Weathers and Tex Dinoco impress to see the prehistoric animals, dinosaurs and the Dinotrux. *Princess Yuna will show Strip, Lynda, Cal and Tex how she tamed the animals and dinosaurs like Rexy, Blue, Delta, Echo and Charlie. *Prince Sunlight will make Strip, Lynda, Cal and Tex impress by take a ride on Jurassic Park Responders (1992 Jeep Wranglers), seeing the dinosaurs and have a tour around the Great Valley with the Jurassic Tour Vehicles (1993 Ford Explorers). *A reference from Jurassic Park was made, when Strip, Lynda, Cal and Tex were amazed to the real dinosaurs, Starlight Glimmer will say "We have a T-Rex." and Sunburst will say "Strip Weathers and Lynda Weathers, welcome... to the Great Valley!". *Yuna and Snowdrop (using the Fabulous Shooting Star), Dipper and Mabel Pines (using the original version of the Mystery Cart aka the Mystery Shack Golf Cart), Princess Solarna (using K.I.T.T. as Ecto-88), Fizzlepop Berrytwist and Grubber (using one of the Jurassic Park Jeeps), Lightning McQueen, Cruz Ramirez and Cal Weathers will race around the Great Valley. Songs and Music Score # Transcript *Cracking with the Croods (Transcript) Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes Category:Iamnater1225